


Dead By Daylight Short Oneshots

by CheriRain



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Kisses, mainly fluff, taking requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheriRain/pseuds/CheriRain
Summary: A series of multiple short oneshots. It’ll most likely just be Jayers and Zarina/Jane. Chapter Titles will say the ship.
Relationships: Zarina Kassir/Jane Romero
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Zarina/Jane -Confession

The sound of the timer slowly running out was all that Zarina could think about. The other two survivors, Jake and Nea, had already left, leaving Jane on a hook. She was glad she brought borrowed time because The Wraith was camping. She was glad she brought kindred, to see the Wraith's silhouette.

As she approached the hook, she heard the terror radius become louder than the timer, they only had about a minute left. Hopefully, enough time to get out. She was thankful that Jake had opened the exit gate nearest to the hook before leaving.

Zarina pulled Jane off the hook. Jane gave a quiet, "Thank you," before rushing towards the exit. She followed, but not for long because she felt the familiar slash of the Wraiths weapon. She was instantly downed because of course, he had No One Escapes Death. Jane froze in the Exit Gate's entrance, looking like she was going back for the save.

"Go," She mouthed, hoping that Jane could see her. Even if she didn't, she ran out of the gate. Zarina gave a brief sigh of relief as she got picked up, and placed on the hook. As long as Jane got out, she was fine getting sacrificed. Zarina couldn't get the small grin off her face as she was taken by the entity.

When she arrived back at the Campfire, Jane approached her. She grabbed her hand and dragged her out of earshot of the other survivors.

Jane's brows were narrowed, "Stop sacrificing yourself for me." She spat, and Zarina frowned.

"Like you haven't done the same for me multiple times," Zarina smirked, sitting down on the ground. This only seemed to piss her off more.

"That's not the point," Jane muttered, diverting her gaze from Zarina. Zarina grasping Jane's hands.

"That's a little hypocritical then,"

"The point is, stop dying so I can get out. Just leave," Jane said, pulling hands away and crossing them at her chest. Zarina huffed and took a step back.

"So, let's agree to just maybe, make sure we both get out. Then we don't have to worry about it," Jane's irritation seemed to grow.

"It doesn't work like that. Just, tell me why you keep dying for me," Jane said, finally meeting Zarina's eyes. Zarina appeared to pause, and whisper something inaudible to Jane's ears, "What was that?" Jane questioned, narrowing her eyes in confusion.

"I...like you." She spoke slowly, examining Jane for a reaction. Jane's eyes widened. Jane slowly chuckled, to Zarina's bewilderment.

"Only like?" Jane asked, raising a brow, her earlier anger fully vanishing. Zarina's face flushed, and she took a step back.

"Maybe more than like," Zarina nervously giggled.

"Well, I more than like you too," Jane said, closing the distance between them. Zarina's froze for a moment before a grin overtook her features, "Can I kiss you?" Jane asked suddenly. Zarina, mute for words, nodded.

What little distance was there beforehand, was closed completely. Zarina was still for a moment, before relaxing in Jane's warmth. Jane's lips were soft but slightly chapped, not unlike Zarina's own. Jane's hand soon became tangled in Zarina's hair, pulling her head gently closer to her own.

It was cut short because they heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Zarina quickly looked in the direction of the noise and realized they were still within sight of the campfire. It was Jake who had approached, and his face was red.

"I...can come back later," Jake said, pulling his scarf over his mouth. Zarina laughed, mainly because Jane was also sporting a blush. She hadn't seen the former talk show host embarrassed before.

"No, no it's fine. What do you want?" She asked. Jake was looking in the direction of the woods, and Zarina realized she hadn't seen Jake out of trial very often.

"I wanted to apologize, but it seems like I'm intruding on something."

"It's perfectly fine, apology accept," Jane said quickly, shuffling her feet. Jake slowly nodded, and at a brisk pace walked into the woods.

"So...where did we leave off?" Zarina smirked, and Jane quickly tackled her.


	2. In the Woods Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a reallly short Wraith and Jake thing I wrote while listen to the Hozier song,”In the Woods Somewhere,” so yeah

The trees cast their midday shadow over the small cabin in the woods. There was not but a single person who wandered these woods. He had built a small cabin, to escape what was a pretentious life.

It was peaceful most days. He had built a bird feeder and left out whatever scrap of unedible meat was leftover for a stray cat that wandered this deep into the woods. He was happy with this life. There was barely a moment he wasn't working or building something. This was the life he had always dreamed of, and it most definitely didn't disappoint.

He walked out to the small garden he had been working on. The plants were still barely more than sprouts out of the earth. He had been hoping for blueberries and tomatoes by the summer. It seemed that perhaps he underestimated how long this would take. He groaned at the thought he had to go scavenge for mushrooms and berries.

He took his jacket off, not wanting to risk getting it getting more torn up than it already was. Besides, it was early June. It wasn't exactly chilly. He grabbed the little bag he made from hare leather and started down his familiar route. The forest floor was slightly less crowded from his constant walking this way.

He always made sure to leave some of the plant life alone so it could offer its food another time. He plucked the blackberries of their branches, leaving around half per bush. He gathered mushrooms near the stream, where the dampness mixed with the constant shade from the dense trees made it a prime spot for them.

He looked into his bag, enough to last him a day and a small breakfast for the coming day. It was time for him to prepare to eat. He headed back to his cabin.

Along the way, he took a small break, sitting on a fallen log. He heard the sound of...footsteps and distorted growling. He looked around, and there was nothing. It was more than unnerving, and it sent chills down the woodsman's spine.

Suddenly, he was aware of the quiet whimpering from a short distance behind him. He turned to face what was a small red fox kit. Its hind leg was caught in some thorny bramble and was oozing blood.

"Here, let me help," Jake squeaked in a high pitch voice. He knew puppies found it more comforting and hoped this applied to the kit in front of him. He gently started to remove the thorns from the kit, trying his hardest not to pull out the kit's fur.

Jake heard the echoing of a bell, followed by a screechy distorted roar. He quickly turned and made the kit yelp in pain with his sudden movement. He gave small shushing noises at the kit as he tried to look for the source of the noise.

Jake could see the slight distortion of a small patch of grass that was making the inhuman noises. The kit's eyes seemed to fixate on the spot too. The foxes whimpering grew quieter and quieter as their pupils dilated. A few more seconds and the kit was freed, and their first action was to run over to the mysterious distortion.

Jake chased after them and called out, "Wait!" He didn't want the poor fox to get themselves into another potentially dangerous situation. The fox seemed to be snuggling against some invisible figure. Its fur was being...pet by some invisible force.

Suddenly, the sound of a bell rang off the trees, and slowly the invisible creature revealed itself. Its skin was chared grey by what seemed to be fire, and three white stripes down its face. Most importantly, it was clothed and a biped.

"You're....do you understand me?" Jake's voice was slightly scratchy and slow from years of little use. The creature nodded, staring at the kit and continuing his rhythmic pets. The fox made a noise similar to a purr.

So he understood Jake, that's good, "Do you have a place to stay? Or do you live out in the wilderness?" He felt dumb as soon as the words left his mouth. He lived her four at least three years now, and there was never a sign of any sort of den or place where a creature this big could permanently rest. He also wasn't entirely sure if his question sounded like he was offering a place to stay because he wasn't entirely sure there would be room for the both of them in his small cabin.

He made a noise that sounded something similar to nowhere. That was Jake assuming, "Nowhere?" He repeated, and the creature nodded almost enthusiastically. Jake got up slowly, "Is the kit yours?"

"No, found, now follow," The creature spoke, and those were the only words Jake made out from what seemed to be multiple sentences.

"So you're following them?" The creature nodded, its eyes haven't moved from the fox for more than a few seconds at a time, "You could bring it to my place. I could properly clean its wounds," Jake offered, and the creature seemed to contemplate what he said for a moment before standing up, holding the fox in his bony arms.

The creature followed mainly quietly, though it seemed to naturally growl with most of its breaths. The fox seemed relaxed, only making Jake assume they've been together for a while now.

He opened the door to the cabin, and the creatures had to crouch to even get through the door. It could stand up all the way, so it settled for sitting on the floor instead. He watched as Jake carefully laid the kit's leg out and started cleaning it with a liquid he couldn't identify.

The kit seemed to be unbothered by the action, which was abnormal since cleaning cuts were quite painful. The creature seemed to be giving a worried glance towards the fox, "She'll be fine," Jake tried to reassure. The creature seemed to relax somewhat.

"Will you leave after this?" Jake asked, which was mainly just to start a conversation. The creature shook his head up and down, which didn't surprise Jake. There was no reason for the creature to stay, and Jake wasn't exactly fond of long-term company.

"Well she's patched up," Jake said, the cuts had already started to close up, so there wasn't much need to waste bandages on them. The creature quickly picked up the fox and started out the door.

"Thank you," The creature said, his voice sounding a lot more human all of the sudden. Jake watched in shock, as he turned invisible, along with the fox. It was as if they both were never there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taking suggestions lol

**Author's Note:**

> Taking Requests. Won’t do it if it makes me uncomfortable though.


End file.
